


Playing with Fire

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slow To Update, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Watersports, Will Edit When Complete, violence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Seven has never had the best of luck, bad event after bad event has left him under the care of family friend/uncle who is the ever present role model for the seemingly lost yet utterly rebellious young adult. He just doesn't realize that he's playing with fire.
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains adult content as well as man on boy action. Another warning that it's not just adult content but some serious kinks involved at are not for everyone, mind the tags. 
> 
> NOTE: This book may or may not get "regular" updates.

"You don't know who the fuck you're messing with boy." Maverick's deep baritone voice rasped as his hand gripped my throat.

I couldn't stop the moan that left my lips with how rough he was being as he growled, slamming me harder into the wall he had me pressed against. Though his tone was threatening, there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes as he pressed himself closer to me, his erection evident as he did so.

"Maybe I know exactly who it is I'm fucking with." I challenged, smile on my lips despite the hard slap to the face I received followed by Maverick's grip tightening.

"You have a smart mouth. Why don't we put it to use." I bit my lip, nodding my head in agreement before sinking to my knees, the roughness of his touch going from my neck to tangling in my hair.

I feverishly freed Maverick from his jeans and took him into my mouth like a starved man; greedily sucking his swollen cock down to the hilt despite how doing so made my eyes water as I gagged.

"That's it, put that little whore mouth to work on my dick." The male groaned as he started fucking my face.

I moaned around his cock, taking everything he was giving me. I was painfully hard but the moment I went to release myself, Maverick pulled roughly on my hair.

"You have been a bad boy and you think I'm gonna let you come?" He went back to using my mouth as I moaned for him like a wanton slut.

"You keep sucking my cock like a good little fuck toy and I'll be sure to fuck that pretty ass of yours until you can't breathe." I nearly came from just his words alone, my cock leaking precum and he hadn't even touched me yet. I whimpered around Maverick's dick in need. 

It was if he knew what I desperately craved, not saying a word as he pulled me to my feet by my hair, kissing me roughly and the moment his hand slipped between us to grab my neglected cock I was coming undone with a low growl from him.

"You've done it now my boy."

...

I was jolted awake, immediately feeling the sticky evidence left with the last traces of my dream.

I groggily searched for my phone, squinting at the bright screen as the time 4:37am stared back at me. I groaned, first going for a quick shower and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, then gathering my stained sheets in hopes that I could get them washed and dried before he saw.

I made my way out of my room quietly, heading down the stairs and as I rounded the dark corner I ran into a hard body. I froze, staring wide eyed at the very male who was invading my dreams as he stared at me with furrowed brows.

"Hey Uncle Mav." I greeted, hoping to God he wouldn't ask any quest-

"Why are you up so early?" I cursed myself as he asked the question, thick arms lightly folded over his barrel chest as he took the time to actually take me in.

His eyes stopped on the bundle of blankets in my arms for a long time, the corner of his mouth pulling up slightly before he brushed passed me and headed up the stairs, not saying another word.

It was only when I looked down at the bundle myself that I realized that he had all the answers he needed as the glistening white stains of fresh cum stared mockingly back at me.


	2. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt unwanted? And I mean like seriously unwanted. No? I'll tell you it makes you feel like utter shit...No, it makes you feel worse than that and I should know because life chose to completely screw me over a month before my 18th birthday.

My classes became exponentially harder causing me to nearly fail my senior year, my one and only friend decided then that I wasn't worth being around anymore; and this was coming right on the heels of my dad losing his job and my mom stressing herself out to keep us afloat.

There was a brief moment when I thought everything was going to be okay; we had finally found our rhythm again, but life decided to royally fuck me by deciding I had no further use of my parents, leaving me to fend for myself.

Due to the fact that I couldn't technically be classified as an adult yet and none of my relatives wanted to deal with a "bratty teenager," I was a hair away from being put into the system. It was only thanks to my Uncle Maverick; who wasn't really an uncle and more of a really close friend of my dad, taking me in so I was kept out of the system and was able to  _ at least  _ stay in my childhood neighborhood.

It was tough at first, dealing with everything, and I'll admit that we got into it a lot due to my behaviour, but recently things have bee-

"Seven!" Maverick clapped his hands in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

I blinked and focused on the scowling figure in front of me. "You weren't paying attention again." He scolded giving me a pointed look.

He used to ask if I were paying attention, but now he just assumes that I don't listen to him anymore.

"You can't go out getting random tattoos like that." I raised a pierced eyebrow at the man that literally had a full sleeve and shoulder/ back piece.

"Don't give me that look." He pointed sternly at me and I smirked.

"Just saying. Pot, kettle, black." I shrugged.

He glared at me but the corner of his mouth twitched in the tale tell signs that what I said had amused him.

"Seriously though you little brat. No more getting random tattoos." Maverick's voice was stripped of all it's usual playfulness and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. You can take me the next time I want one then." I gave a cheeky smile as I ran up to my room before he could scold me more.

I stripped down to my boxers, making sure I took care of the new dragon tattoo on my shoulder before climbing into bed with my phone in hand. Opening up the book I was reading, I couldn't stop the noise of excitement I let out as my eyes scanned the screen.

A knock on my door made me jump as I looked towards it when Maverick poked his head inside.

"I don't need you giggling and squealing all night again." I laughed covering my face with my phone.

"I don't giggle or squeal." I defended causing the large male to snort.

"Yeah, just like you don't sneak out sometimes at night when you think I'm asleep." He raised an eyebrow, smirk on his lips at my shocked expression.

"Yeah, you thought I wouldn't notice didn't you?" He chuckled closing the door again.

"Maverick!" I called after him.

If there was one thing I most definitely didn't want him finding out, was the fact that I was sneaking out. Even still, it wasn't exactly the fact that I was sneaking out either, it was  **_where_ ** I was going when I left. What I hoped beyond hope was that he never figured out what I was doing, or rather he  _ asked _ what I was doing.

We talked about nearly everything. That's how we got through our rough patch when my parents first died. Our relationship worked on communication. No big secrets, no bullshitting, no lying, and that worked for us. I just would never tell him that his "bratty nephew" was a kinky bastard.


	3. Chapter 2

I will never admit that Maverick was correct that I would spend most of the night giggling and squealing over the fics and manga that I had decided to read, my rumbling stomach is the only thing that convinced me to leave my cocoon in search if something to snack on. I threw off my blankets, snatched up my phone and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

I was headed down the hall when a loud groan had me freezing in my tracks. Curiosity got the better of me as I cautiously made my way to Maverick's room, tentatively pushing the cracked door open a bit wider as I peeked inside.

A small gasp left my lips at the sight within. Maverick lay sprawled on his bed, eyes screwed shut, headphones in, even though his phone was discarded, as he stroked his cock. I was rooted in place as I watched him groan and buck into his hand, my original reason for leaving my room replaced by a craving.

Watching Maverick get off filled me with the desire to touch him, to make him feel good. I wanted him to moan for me, to use me until he was satisfied. I bit my lip and watched as his jerking became frantic. Maverick sounded so carnal as he chased after his orgasm; the growls and curses that left his throat were probably louder than he intended because he still had his headphones plugged in.

The face he made coupled with the curses he let out will forever be ingrained in my head and would no doubt serve as material when I handled my erection later tonight. The rumbling of my stomach brought my attention from my still shuddering uncle to my neglected stomach.

I tore my eyes away from the cracked door, making my way into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal to stave off my hunger for the rest of the night. I lazily went through the process of making a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and momentarily paused with a smirk on my face as I heard the shower turn on.

My mind immediately went dirty as I came up with all of the possible things he could have been jacking off to. The buzzing of my phone on the counter brought me out of such fantasies as I cursed myself; in my shock of seeing Maverick getting off, I had completely forgotten that I had brought the device downstairs with me and could have gotten even better fap material in the form of a video.

It was a notification letting me know that one of the blogs I followed on Tumblr had posted a new photo. I double tapped the icon and unlocked the phone, shoving another spoonful of cereal into my mouth as the gif loaded, my dick twitching instantly as the graphics of a twink getting choked and fucked fully loaded. I didn't hesitate to like and reblog it because it was my current mood.

"Maybe I should sneak out." I ran the thought through my head as I absentmindedly ate another spoonful, casually scrolling through the rest of my dashboard.

"Should have known you were going to be getting cereal at this time." At the sound of Maverick's voice, my head instantly popped up and locked onto the male as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

My face heated up and I hurriedly looked back down at my bowl, refusing to have the question of why I was blushing come up. "Hey don't act like you know my patterns cause you 'knew I would be in here.'" I lowered my voice at the end, doing my best impression of his voice.

"I know you better than you think, you shit." He slapped the back of my head with a laugh as he made his way back to his room, not even giving me time to respond.

"Yes, definitely going out." I silently confirmed as I watched his chiseled back disappear around the corner.

I finish my cereal, rinsing out my bowl before turning my attention to my phone. I clicked on my contacts scrolling through them before tapping on the message option to a particular one.

"Hi, Daddy! How was your day?" I quickly send the message as I head upstairs for a shower and a change of clothes.

I had just slipped out of my boxers as my phone buzzed with a message. Unlocking it, I went to the new text and immediately bit my lip as I read it.

"Oh. My baby finally decided to text me...My dirty little whore must be horny right now." I started the shower, stepping under the spray briefly before taking a picture while biting my lip.

"You know I am Daddy. Can we meet please?" I sent along with the picture.

"I see you're being a naughty little slut aren't you. It hasn't even been that long since we last met and you’re already being bad again." I was about to type a new message when it started to ring.

I answered quickly with a "Hi Daddy," and he chuckled a bit.

"I can hear the shower running. What was my naughty boy doing?" He inquired.

"Nothing Daddy. I promise." I used my most innocent voice causing him to groan a bit.

"Fuck baby, you know I love when you use that voice." He grumbled, and I bit my lip knowing what was coming next.

"You know I love making you feel good Daddy." I gave a little moan for extra emphasis, and he cursed.

"I'll be there in 30. Be ready naughty boy." He disconnected the call, and I grinned before hopping into the shower.

I took special care washing and prepping myself before heading back to my room with an extra bounce in my step. I met Daddy Dominik on Tumblr, and we messaged each other on there for some time before coming up with our current arrangement. He was my replacement for Maverick, and I was his outlet for his darker kinks that not too many other people dabbled in.

It worked well enough, and I hummed happily to myself as I pulled on a pair of panties that had 'spank me' written across the ass. I then opened my bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of tight leather shorts that I knew he loved me in. I slid into a random white v-neck and slipped on the first pair of shoes I got my hands on before swiping up my keys and heading for the door.

Even though I heard Maverick snoring, I remained silent as I exited the house, practically jogging to the corner where Dominik usually picked me up. I was just getting to the intersection when I spotted his shiny black BMW along the curb. I grinned as I opened the door, smiling brightly as I greeted him.

"Hi, Daddy! I missed you." I squeezed his thigh.

"How's my sexy boy doing?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he pulled away from the curb and headed for his place.

"I'm doing wonderfully now that I'm with you." I beamed, and he chuckled.

"Is it because you get to see me, or is it because you know you're going to be punished for being such a naughty boy and teasing Daddy?" His tone was deep and husky, and I couldn't hold in my moan as my thoughts ran wild.

"Both Daddy," I replied honestly.

"Does my boy like it when I punish him?" He flicked his gaze over to me before returning to the road.

"Mm, yes Daddy. Very much." I had to fight the urge to palm my erection and instead reached over to release Dominik from his jeans.

He grabbed my wrist, growl leaving his lips as he stopped the car on the empty road. Dominik threw the car into park, hand squeezing more firmly as he turned in his seat to face me with a disapproving look.

"It seems like my dirty boy can't even wait until we get home to get his punishment." His grip on my fingers tightened painfully, and I nearly moaned out my reply of "No Daddy." as I frantically shook my head.

"I know. It's like you're just begging Daddy to punish you right here in my car." At his next words I actually did moan, the thought of him punishing me in these conditions adding to my arousal and leaving me painfully hard as he undid my seatbelt.

My heart was thumping in anticipation as he leaned over and slid my seat back before doing the same to his.

"Get over here." Dominik's voice was low as he commanded me and I readily complied, practically crawling over him and laying across his lap.

"You get thirty this time, and I want you to count each one okay?" He playfully rubbed my ass as he spoke and I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"I understand Daddy." I gave my approval before his hand came down deliciously hard on my ass.

"One." We had done this many times before so I knew that these were just the warm-ups, these didn't really bother me as much, but the concept of him spanking me in his car in the middle of the road still had me easily aroused.

His hand came down in quick succession, and I happily counted for him. "Is it too much?" He asked massaging me after the tenth one.

"No. Not at all Daddy, please spank me harder." He groaned, and I smiled to myself because of the reactions I was able to get out of him from a few simple words.

His hand came down hard, and I moaned as I gripped his leg.

"Eleven." I shifted a bit and groaned louder as my dick pressed against his leg.

"Don't tell me you're gonna get off from me spanking you." He teased as he swatted me twice more.

I counted for him before responding. "Yes please, may I?" I spoke truthfully.

It wouldn't be the first time I had gotten off from him punishing me, but it sure was the first time I was close to coming this quickly from his spankings.

"My naughty boy is such a pain slut. You make it to twenty, and I'll let you cum. You better not cum before then." He didn't wait before he spanked me again.

"Fourteen." At this point, twenty seemed like so far away as his swats got harder.

My toes curled as I clenched my teeth, trying my best to control myself as his hand came down for number twenty. I cried out the number near gasping as I begged him to let me come.

"You want to come now?" He asked, voice teasing as he took a moment to massage my ass again.

"Yes please Daddy, I need to come. Your dirty whore wants to come so bad." I moaned shifting once more on his legs as my cock brushed against him.

"You can come, baby. Come for me." His hand came down thrice more, and I cried out as I came undone.

I gasped as I rocked in his lap, gripping his leg as he massaged and groped my ass while I came down from my orgasm.

"Thank you, Daddy." I sighed brushing my face against his other leg.

"You have seven more. Can you finish them for me?" He asked rubbing circles on my back causing me to shudder.

"Yes, Daddy. I can do it. Please spank me more." I begged.

"You always want to please me, don't you." He chuckled.

I nodded frantically.

"Always Daddy. I love to make you feel good. Please let me make you feel even better." I practically moaned.

"You can make me feel good once we get there. Right now, let's finish your punishment."

...

~Dominik~

After I got Seven settled back into his seat, I smiled at the boy before continuing to my place. I parked, and he was eager to get out of the car, practically bouncing as he made his way to the door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt. I chuckled as I locked the car, making my way to the door to open it for him.

He pulled me into the house, pushing me against the wall barely giving me time to close the door behind myself.

"Oh, my dirty whore wants to play rough today don't you?" I growled gripping a fist full of his hair to pull his head back.

"Fuck yes I do." He chuckled a bit then bit his lip as I tightened my grip.

I gave a smirk as I ran my tongue and teeth up his neck, biting down when I got to the soft spot I knew drove him wild.

"How rough do you want me to be?" I questioned.

"Toss me around like a fucking rag doll." Came his moaned response.

"Are you certain?" I asked wanting to be sure that this is what he wanted today and not just something that he was saying for my benefit.

He smiled, looking me dead in the eye as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. I'm certain Daddy." After he spoke his innocent smile was turned into a devious smirk as he smacked me.

The expression on his face changed immediately to one of a frightened rabbit at the look on my face, and before he could even turn to run, I had already grabbed hold of his arm.

I pivoted my foot and slung him into the wall, effectively knocking the wind out of him as I pressed my forearm across the back of his neck. I pushed him firmly into the wall, twisting the arm I still had a bit, and giving a few jabs to his ribs before pressing myself against him.

"You really tried it didn't you boy," I growled in his ear before giving it a slight nip.

Seven gasped as he turned his head to the side unapologetic look in his eyes as a slow teasing smile made its way onto his lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" He challenged, and I smirked already knowing how he wanted to play today.

I readjusted my hold on his arm, using my other hand on his shoulder to sling him to the floor. The giggle that left his lips caused me to smirk as I sent a few well-placed kicks to the scrambling male as he tried to stand. He groaned, looking up at me with heat in his eyes.

"Is that all you got?" The provocation was evident in his voice, and I snorted.

"You, my boy. Are in so much trouble." I growled as I stalked over to him.

The lustful look in his eyes contrasted with his trembling form. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him along with me as I headed into the playroom.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'll be a good toy I promise." He moaned out before I roughly tossed him to the floor.

"It's too late for sorry now boy." I chuckled disregarding the bullshit tone he always used in moments like these.

He bit his lip at my words, and I had to adjust myself as I stared down at the horny male.

"Take off your clothes, slowly," I instructed, voice hoarse from my own lust.

He readily did as told, starting with his shirt before pulling his shorts down agonizingly slow, revealing a round ass still slightly red from his punishment earlier. I couldn't help myself as I stalked over, grabbing his waist and pulling him to me.

We both let out groans as my aching cock brushed against his ass and I had to use everything in me not to take him right there. My hands groped and pinched his lithe body enticing moans from his parted lips.

"Close your eyes," I muttered into his ear as I ghosted my hands down his body one last time before proceeding over to the wardrobe; pursing my lips as I pondered over which blindfold to use.

After selecting a satin one, I slowly made my way back towards the now trembling male. I playfully trailed the blindfold across his neck before securing it against his eyes, running my lips against his throat as my hands trailed down his abdomen.

"What does my naughty boy want to do tonight?" I scraped the joint between his neck and shoulder with my teeth after I spoke.

"Anything you want." He moaned leaning into my touch.

"You shouldn't say anything, slut. You should know how I get when you let me have full control over this little body of yours." Countless scenes were running through my head after I finished my sentence.

"I'm serious Daddy, I need it. Whatever you want to do to me I'll take it... Gladly." The boy practically begged as he ground his hips against me.

I restrained myself once more, picking a random song to sing the lyrics in my head to gain control over my impulse to devour him.

"Hold out your wrists," I commanded, and he didn't hesitate to comply.

I again walked away from him, going to a different wardrobe that held all the various ropes that I owned.

My eyes swept over the ropes of various colours and materials, all neatly hanging from their places inside the custom wardrobe until my eyes stopped on the hand-spun bamboo silk rope that I hadn't gotten much use out of. I removed two bundles from the hooks and returned to my boy. I dropped one of them at my feet and released the other, making sure I held on to my bite to start the wrist cuff I planned to do.

"Is that too tight?" I questioned as I worked, wrapping and interlocking my ends.

"No." There was a slight tremble in his voice as he spoke.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked moving to the other wrist with the new bundle I picked up from the floor, completing the same cuff before pulling the ends to both to check for security.

"Yes, I'm fine Daddy. Promise." He gave me a bright smile that came off seductive considering how vulnerable he looked in his current situation.

I let most of the ends slide through my hands as I put space between us, eyes taking in his figure. I could tell he felt my intense gaze by the frequency that he licked his lips and shifted his feet as he waited on my next command.

"Come here Pet." I gave a light tug on the ropes, and he didn't hesitate as he slowly made his way towards my voice.

"So obedient." I complimented.

"Thank you, Daddy."

When Seven got into reach, I pulled him close to me, dragging my mouth across his skin. This boy was an addiction, something that I couldn't get enough of even though I couldn't have him in his entirety.

I guided him into lying on the bed and secured each of his hands to the bedposts. He pulled against them and beamed once he realized that he was entirely at my mercy and had no way of escaping.

"Stay still for a moment, I'll be right back," I instructed as I stepped away from the bed, going over to the biggest cabinet in the room. I pulled a key from my pocket and removed the lock.

"Do you want to do knife play or needle play tonight?" I turned towards the bound male as I asked.

"Surprise me." Upon his response I turned back towards the now open cabinet, scanning all of the medical tools before picking up a few gauze pads, a container of sterile packaged fine-gauge play piercing needles, and a pair of latex gloves.

I placed the items on the table beside the bed before going back over to the cabinet, picking up a container for used needles, and one for used gauze, a few of the milder alcohol pads, and browsing the knife collection just for the hell of it.

"Shall we begin?" I asked once I had gotten everything situated and had put on a pair of gloves.

"Yes please." Seven's voice was raspy as he responded, chest rising and falling at an increasing pace from anticipation.

"Relax." My hand trailed down his body until he calmed down a bit, tweaking his nipples as I looked over to the table full of tools.

I picked up an alcohol pad and thoroughly cleaned the area around his nipples, making sure to take my time with the process. I then popped open the container of hypodermic-hub syringe needles for easy access as I absentmindedly rubbed his chest and spoke to him.

"I'm going to start now. Are you ready boy?" He nodded his approval, and I unpackaged the first needle, pinching an area of skin and inserting it with deft skill.

He moaned, toes curling as he tried to remain still and not squirm as I unpackaged and inserted the next one, blotting away the excess blood with a swatch of gauze.

"You're doing so good pet. So wonderful." I gave encouragement as I created a sunflower design around both of his pebbled nipples.

His lip was caught harshly between his teeth, and his cock was a rock hard leaking faucet by the time the last needle was inserted.

I groaned. "You're such a good toy for me. So beautiful to look at."

I played with a few of the needles, gently twisting them or pulling them out slightly.

"So good Daddy please." His toes gripped the sheets as his hips swayed, cock in obvious need of attention.

"I know my little pain slut wants to come. I want to play some more though. Can you wait for me?" I teased blowing a bit of air on to his weeping erection.

He hissed remaining silent for a few seconds in concentration before nodding his head. I picked up the candle that is always on the side table, taking a lighter from the drawer underneath and quickly lighting it.

After letting the wax melt for a few seconds I tilted it slightly, allowing a bit to drip down on the unsuspecting male. He jolted, a loud groan leaving his lips and I paused.

"Too much?" I asked, moving to a different spot and dripping more, making sure to avoid the area of the needles.

"No Daddy. So good. Too good." He was lost in pleasure, cock constantly twitching at the stimulation.

"Is my dirty whore thinking of coming?" I moved back to his abdomen then to his legs before blowing out the candle and returning it to its spot.

"No Daddy. I really want to though." I gave a hum at his response, giving him a few seconds to calm down before starting back up again.

"You know. I really like your new tattoo. But I'm also sad because you're not leaving me much room to play with now." I gave a pout which turned into a chuckle as the male tensed, finally sensing the sharp blade I had begun to trail over his arm.

I used the back side, then the reverse as I scraped a bit of wax off his arm.

"You're quiet now? Why aren't you making those lovely sounds you were making earlier." The smirk was evident in my voice as I made a shallow cut in an area I left clear.

"So good, trying not to come." He groaned barely able to get the sentence out as he continued to make such wanton sounds.

"Such a filthy whore, always eager to spread your legs." I proceeded with my previous actions, scraping the candle wax off his body or leaving a thin line of blood in empty spaces that were relatively safe for this type of play, all the while I didn't stop talking to him, whether it was to humiliate him or to confirm he was still relatively present.

"Please please please can I come." Seven was practically sobbing at this point as his hips unconsciously jerked ever so often as his blindfold became wet.

Even I was having a hard time. Whether it was looking at him so vulnerable and at my disposal, or the moans and whimpers that hadn't ceased since we started our play.

"Yes. You may come now." I had barely finished my sentence before he seized up. Muscles flexing beautifully as come spurted in thick lines from his cock.

A strangled moan left his lips as he gasped, his mouth gaping as his body arched. His knees bent as his orgasm wrecked him thoroughly. I cooed softly in his ear, hand gently running through his hair after I took off one of my gloves and properly discarded it.

"Please Daddy more. Give me more. I want to make you feel good now." His words were rushed, and he sounded completely out of breath as he panted.

My eyes trailed down his flushed body as I smiled. "Later little one."

I continued to talk to him for a bit until his breathing evened out and he relaxed into the bed.

"You're such a good boy for me." I praised, slowly removing the blindfold and revealing his watery eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy." The male sighed.

"What is your color now?" I asked glancing at the table before locking eyes with him.

"Green." He took his time before answering, and I smiled.

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up a bit then.”

.

.

.

"Oh fuck. Yes, Daddy. Harder, please. Fuck me harder." Seven loudly moaned as I snapped my hips forward.

After I had gotten him cleaned and bandaged up-- once the needles were carefully removed, and properly handled and disposed of all the necessary tools-- I couldn't wait to get my hands fully on him.

I eagerly complied to his request as I pulled his head to the side, leaving behind deep purple hickies as I sucked, licked and bit the tender skin there much to his pleasure. His nails dug painfully into my shoulders, dragging pleasurable lines all the way down till my forearms as he rocked and swirled his hips to match my strokes.

I growled knowing full well that those were going to leave angry red welts for a while. It was his way of 'marking' me, and he knew I was going to let him get away with it. I untangled one of his legs from around me and moved it to the other side, turning his lower body to the side and pulling him closer to me. The gasp he let out as he clutched me caused me to grin spurred by his reactions to my movements. I hugged both of his legs, pulling him flush against me as I lifted him slightly, thrusting feverishly into his fluttering hole.

"Get on your knees." I pulled away, and he eagerly complied, wiggling his ass at me, and I groaned.

I slapped his ass as I plunged back inside, this new angle causing him to claw at the bedsheets as he tossed his head back. One of my hands gripped his hair as the other held his hip in a tight hold, carnal sound leaving both of our mouths as the sound of skin meeting filled the room.

...

"Fuck." I couldn't help, but curse is I gripped his shoulders to aide in my rough strokes.

His moans had turned to high pitched sounds that left his mouth suddenly between gasps as I thoroughly ravaged his body.

"No more Daddy please, no more." He cried out.

"You want me to stop?" I slowed down my pace as I began to slowly stroke his neglected penis, the sounds leaving his lips getting louder again as his arms gave out, upper body falling flat onto the bed.

"It's too much. I can't." Despite his words, his hips were still moving against me.

I had stopped my motions a while ago, yet he still pushed back and circled his hips, fucking himself with my cock as he glided in and out of my hand.

"Ah. You don't want me to stop, you want me to let you cum." My grip tightened, and he froze in his movement, watery desperate eyes staring back at me as he wailed in frustration.

"God yes Daddy."

"What will I get if I let you cum right now?" I started back up my torment, hips going at a slow pace as my hand worked his member.

"I do anything you want. Please." The male begged.

I mulled it over in my head, and at my single command, he released once more, seed coating my fingers and spilling onto the sheets below.

"Clean it up." I stuck my fingers into his mouth, and he eagerly sucked them clean, moaning loudly around my digits as I picked up my pace.

I turned him back over, his legs spread to either side of me as I gripped his shoulders and fucked him hard.

His head lolled on the bed, and his lip was caught firmly between his teeth as I kept going, dipping my head down to suck and bite his neck again.

"You come so many times, but you're already getting hard again. You're such a filthy whore that craves sex. Craves my cock so bad." I growled as I felt his softened penis grow firmer once more.

"Yes Daddy I'm such a whore for you. Such a whore. You make me so horny all the time I might just go crazy." Seven gasped out, nails scraping my back.

I pulled up, looking as his sweat glistened body and his rapidly hardening cock bouncing against his stomach with each of my thrusts. His legs closed around me, clenching every now and then when my strokes hit his prostate.

"Choke me." His eyes were trained on mine as he made the request and I ignored him as I caressed his body.

"Please Daddy. I want you to choke me." He begged louder, his hands rubbing my flexing ab muscles as I rolled my hips into him.

I smirked, gripping the boy's neck and he gasped. A moan left his lips soon after followed by "Thank you, Daddy."

I slowly gripped his throat as I changed to a shorter stroke and relaxed it soon after as I teased him with longer slower rolls of my hips. Seven whined, wanting me to be rougher with pleads of 'harder' and 'Choke me harder Daddy.' I made a humming sound keeping a firm grip on his neck and slow motion to my thrusts until he was sobbing in frustration and begging me for more.

My hand tightened around his neck even more as my other hand stroked his engorged cock, basking in his moans of 'Soo good' and 'too much' as tears rolled down his face. Seven's eyes rolled back as his body arched, his hold on me tightening and loosening as he gasped frantically. I released his neck, cupping his chin to turn his face towards me as my pace slowed.

"Are you here?" Even though I wanted nothing more than to give in to my carnal instincts and keep going I reigned myself in enough to ask the male.

"Yes. I'm here, I'm here... Please more. So close." Came his cries as his hips moved and jerked.

I snapped my hips forward, groaning in approval as he tossed his head back, sexy mewls leaving his lips as he moved one of my hands back to his neck. I controlled my grip as I pounded into him, loosening it after I heard the change in his reactions and giving him a period to breathe correctly before tightening it again, my hips never stopping their frantic motions. The way his lower muscles gripped and spasmed around my cock drove me wild, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Daddy I need to come. Please, can I come." The boy begged, voice airy as his body arched.

"Yes come boy. Come for me." I worked with new fervor as I groaned.

He released across his abdomen in thick spurts, his whole body seized and spasmed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before going limp under my thrusts.

"Fuck." I cursed, moving my hand under his nose and relaxing once I felt that he was actually still breathing before going to his pulse.

I came without warning soon after, just the thought of him passing out due to pleasure giving me a different type of high.

I gave a glance at the unconscious male under me, slowly pulling out of him before quickly going to the kitchen. I swiped up a cup for cold water and opened the cabinet to get his favorite fruit snacks and other little snacks he always liked to munch on. I made my way back to the bedroom where I placed everything on the side table before gently sitting on the bed next to Seven. I did another check of his pulse and breathing before releasing a sigh.

"Hey, love. I need you to wake up." I gently corrected his positioning and rubbed his head.

A minute or so later he slowly regained consciousness, and I greeted his hazy-eyed look with a smile.

"You did so well today." I praised still rubbing soothing circles in his hair as he slowly shifted his position.

"I need to ask you some questions okay? I need you to answer them for me. Can you do that?" I coaxed the slightly confused male.

This was customary whenever he lost consciousness during our play like he sometimes did. He nodded his head, and I gave another smile.

"Good. What's your name?" I said slowly.

"Seven Delano Rosewood." He answered without much pause.

"Good boy. What is the date?"

Again he answered without having to think much. "How old are you?"

At this question, he did pause causing me to start to get concerned, then I realized that he was counting on his fingers before looking back up at me. "20. 21 in 5 months and 8 days exactly."

Once I had confirmed that he was okay, I released a breath dropping a kiss in his hair.

"You did so well, I'm very proud of you." I praised as I handed him the glass of water he was eyeing.

He drank a bit after a whispered 'thank you' before handing it back and leaned against me as his eyes drooped once more.

"Are you tired, my sweet boy?" I asked rubbing his arm.

He nodded, the cutest look on his face as he snuggled into my side more.

"I'll let you sleep, but first we need to get you in a bath and then take proper care of all of your cuts, so they don't scar too much okay?" I explained softly.

"Here. Eat a snack, and I'll go get things ready for you okay." I opened the packet of fruit snacks and handed it to the boy, only standing from the bed once he slowly started to eat them.

I made quick work of running a bath and getting the clothes and proper medicines for him once he was all cleaned. I made my way back into the room, only to find him curled into a ball and half awake. A soft smile made its way onto my lips as I picked him up, carrying him into the bathroom before slowly taking off the bandages and carefully placing him into the warm water.

I squatted by the edge of the bath to look at the small male. "Seven. I need to go to the room really quickly. Are you okay here?" I asked, partially concerned that if I left him unattended that he would go to sleep right there in the tub and end up drowning himself.

"Okay." He mumbled, and I hesitated before walking out.

I threw the soiled bedding off to the side and quickly replaced them with clean linens from the cabinets in the corner. My eyes kept drifting to the opened bathroom door, keeping a close watch on the boy still lying in the tub eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. Once the bed was made, partially at least, I made my way back to the bathroom and pulled a stool up to the edge of the tub.

"Let's get my lovely boy cleaned, bandaged and in bed." I smiled, grabbing the mildest soap I had and proceeded to gently wash the docile man.

He let out soft hmm's as I worked and every now and then I would praise him, reminding him of how amazing he did and that I was very proud of him. After his bath, I wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and slowly dried him off before medicating and bandaging the minor cuts he had and gently massaging the various areas that had started to bruise.

He was swaying the whole time with his eyes closed and I took the hint as I gently pulled on an extra large cotton shirt and considerably loose shorts for him before carrying him back to bed.

"Stay here and rest. I'll be there in a second." Though he nodded, I'm almost certain he didn't comprehend what I was saying as he almost immediately fell asleep.

I tidied up the bathroom after cleaning up myself and dumped the discarded bedding into the washer before returning back to my slumbering boy, taking him into my arms before drifting off as well.

~Seven~

I grumbled and stretched, blinking my eyes open and smiling as I found that Dominik was already awake and watching me.

"How long was I asleep?" I mumbled, covering my mouth as I yawned.

"No too long. What's your color?" He absent-mindedly ran a thumb across my leg as he asked.

"Hmm green," I replied truthfully.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" I grinned at his question, biting my lip before responding.

"I did. I really enjoyed it a lot. Thank you, Daddy." He returned the smile as his hand moved to massage my slightly bruised wrist.

"You're very welcome. You did such a good job of making me feel good. I'm very proud of you." I nuzzled into him at his praises, my face heating up and I couldn't keep the broad smile from my face knowing I could make him enjoy it as much as I did.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm, it should be around 3 or 4 am. Do you want to stay here longer, or are you okay to go back?" He asked, placing random kisses in my hair.

"I think... I should probably go back. I don't want to get into any trouble." I replied after much thought.

"I thought you liked trouble." Dominik teased, and I snapped my teeth at him.

"I do. But that's not the same thing, and you know it." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm. My dirty pet gets a small reward, and you think you can turn into a little brat?" His tone dropped as he raised an eyebrow and I immediately cuddled up to him.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Sorry, sorry, sorry." I kept apologizing as I kissed his chest.

He let out a small chuckle as he shifted to get out of bed, turning to lift my chin, so I stared right into his hooded eyes.

"I'll let it go this once. But the next time you step out of line you  **_will_ ** be punished." His voice was stern, and I hurriedly nodded.

"Yes, Daddy. I understand."

...

After Dominik dropped me off and I stealthily made my way back into my room, I instantly stripped and climbed into bed not even concerned with setting any alarms as I chased after some more desperately needed sleep.

~Maverick~

My alarms woke me up as usual, and I started my morning with a workout before coming back for a shower and to start breakfast.

I started cooking and grew confused as Seven usually came running at the smell of food even if he was already asleep when I started cooking. I shrugged it off as him not being hungry and continued on with my day, as usual, handling some work-related business before a notification went off on my phone.

"Sev's dentist appointment 12pm."

"Shit." I cursed myself for forgetting and made my way to the sleeping boy's room.

I pushed open the door and furrowed my brows as I observed the sleeping boys sprawled form. His body was covered in bandages and bruises.

I hadn't heard him leave last night and I hadn't heard him come in. It wasn't the first time I came into his room and found him like this either cause he was prone to sneaking and getting into fights, so with a scoff and roll of my eyes I went and got a glass of water and pain meds before returning back to his room.

"Wake up you little brat." I tilted the glass of water onto his head causing him to shoot up in bed before promptly hissing in pain from moving too fast.

"I thought we agreed not to wake me up like that anymore." He glared daggers at me, but with his wet hair, he reminded me of a cute soaked kitten as I sat the half-emptied glass on his bedside table.

"Really?" I rubbed my beard as I pretended to think about it.

"How come I don't remember." I teased, giving him a smile as the sour look on his face darkened.

"Take the meds or not, but get dressed. Breakfast is ready, and you have a dentist appointment in a few. Oh, and make sure you take care of those..." My eyes drifted to his bare bandaged torso, probably lingering there longer than I intended it to before I looked back up.

"Don't want people saying I abuse you." I threw the jab at him before leaving the room.

I would definitely have to teach the little shit how to throw a proper punch so he could stop getting the hell beat out of him.


End file.
